Expecting
by RiinnBeeee
Summary: One drink led to a giggle,two drinks lead to a kiss, then 30 shots later Shikamaru and Temari are having drunk sex. After a month or two Temari has a slight bludge in her tummy and Shikamaru is the expecting baby daddy! HOw will things turn out next?
1. Missed

"Hey Temari. Can I ask you a question?" Shikamaru asked the beach blonde sitting beside him. They were at Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot. He always went there when he needed to think or when she was in town he would take her there. She enjoyed the company of him. "Yeah what is it?" She asked him with a slight yawn.

"Has your period come yet?" He twitched at the question. She twisted her body to stare at the smart ninja and was making a move to grab her giant iron fan. "Wait! Don't hit me until you have heard my explanation!" He shrieked and covered his face. He has already gone through the pain of getting hit with her fan many times in the past. "Remember when Kiba through that big party and I spent the night at your house? Well every month before then your period came on the 5th and ended on the 10th. And I have noticed a change in your behavior all those times. It's the 20th Temari." He gave her a concerning look and she sat herself up on her elbows to look at her best friend of 5 years. "Now that you mention it I did feel kind of sick this morning." She had a worried look on her face; he gave her that same look. They both had a silent agreement that he would spend the night at her house and they would take the worst test of all tests…..THE PREGNACNY TEST!

"Temari, did you take it?" Shikamaru asked from outside the bathroom door. He didn't want to go inside the room for fear she might still be using the bathroom. "You can come in crybaby. I'm not doing anything but waiting for the stupid test to show the results to show." Temari opened the door with an annoyed look on her face and a hand on her hip. She had gotten so nervous she started to brush her teeth. "You're doing it again." The younger ninja quoted as he noticed her habit. She only had a few habits that he thought were just the cutest. Like how when she was nervous she would brush her teeth, or when she got bored would hit her knuckles on the wall. He thought it was adorable. "What am I doing? Ugh how long do I have to wait for this shit!" She cursed out loud. He just smirked and hugged her from behind. "It's just about done Temi. Calm down." He kissed her neck. After all they were best friends….with benefits. Temari looked into her bathroom mirror. She liked how they looked together, and how he rested his chin on her shoulder and gave a slight smile. "You should check the test and stop daydreaming." He mocked her. She elbowed him and picked up the magic pee stick of doom to read her fate. She turned to the man in question and looked him in the eye. He gulped and hugged her. Neither of them were ready for the results of the test. She held up her shaky hand to see the results. Her eyes widened and it felt like her knees would stop giving her the support they had given her for the past 19 years of her life.

"Temari! You okay? You look sick!" Shikamaru cried out to the sandy blonde who had fallen to her knees in front of him. He picked up the discarded pregnancy test she had dropped on her way down to the floor. "I-it's positive…Shikamaru…I-I'm pregnant…you know that it's yours don't you?" She stuttered those words. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't know how. All she could rely on was what she taught her younger brothers. Which wasn't much. "I don't know how to react. I'm slightly happy because I get to be a father and shocked because I didn't think I would be having a kid yet." The genius picked up the mother of his unborn child and kissed her softly on the lips. Then a thought hit him that hurt more then when Temari hit him with her iron fan. "Temari. Your brothers are going to kill me!" He complained. He wasn't too worried about Kankuro; he was an easy person to handle. It was the youngest and most deadly of the three sand siblings. Sabaku no Garra; not only was he Kazekage, but he was very protective of his sister. She was the only "parental figure" they had and he was very close to her. "Well you're gonna have to suck it up crybaby. Because tomorrow we're going to head to Suna to tell Garra." Temari said in a stern voice. Shikamaru had a nervous look in his eyes which was quickly cast aside when Temari planted a kiss on his lips. He grabbed her waist and made the kiss deeper by swirling his tongue in her mouth. She broke the kiss and told him how that is how she ended up pregnant. He laughed and the two ninjas went to her room to end the day that they had together. They needed all the rest they could get. Tomorrow the real journey begins.

**Okay this is my first Naruto fic. Be nice and NO FLAMES OR HATEFULL COMMENTS ALLOWED. Swear I hate seeing those in my PM box and my reviews. If you hate it then IDGAF. No one wants to see those comments. And if you don't want Garra or The Nine Tales in your house or plaguing your profile then don't mess with me. But good reviewers are perfectly welcomed and I'll tell Kurenai to bake you some cookies. Lol Thanks lovelies.**


	2. Saying goodbye

"Hey crybaby. Get up it's time to go" a teal eyed ninja said softly as she nudged the genius to make him wake up. "Five more minuets pops. Then I'll go take out the trash" he whined as he rolled over. Temari just shook her head and smiled as she pushed him off the bed and on to the hard wood floor of her apartment. "Come on you lazy ass! I wanna tell my brothers I'm having their first niece or nephew!" She said in a cheerful voice as she hopped off the bed and ran to the shower. "Troublesome as always." Shikamaru grunted as he got up and headed to the bathroom where the woman he had knocked up was currently hacking up a lung. "Whoa there speedy. Got up to fast?" He asked as he bent down to move her hair out of her face. "No, ugh, it's stupid morning sickness. I'm getting it already. I feel like shit." She said between groans and coughing. "Hand me a wet towel please. It's hot in here." She asked politely and he went to the sink to get a luke-warm wet towel to place on her head. "Take it easy. We have a few places to get to before we head out of the village and into my doom." He mocked her. Getting up off the floor she nodded and got in the shower and got dressed quickly. She decided not to eat breakfast for fear it would only worsen her sickness but since Shikamaru was so very against it she decided to drink some orange juice and eat some crackers.

Now that the two soon to be parents were dressed and headed out the door only to be met by the quiet cold streets being that it was only about 7 am. Shikamaru huffed because it was to damn early and to damn cold but if he wanted to skip the task of being hit with an iron fan he shut his mouth and kept his thoughts to himself. "Oh, goodmorning Temi-chan, Shika-kun. What are you guys doing up so early?" Came the sleepy voice of Tenten who looked like she was dragged half way to east jesus nowhere. "Hello Temari-san, Shikamaru." Neji soon called out in a very bland voice. "Morning you two. We're going to Suna today. I have some big news to tell those two retards up there." Temari said. "What news?" " I'm pregnant" As if on cue Choji and Ino popped their heads in the conversation. "The hell did you just say bitch?" Ino commanded as she stepped infront of Temari in a very familiar battle stance. "I said I was pregnant with Shikamaru Nara's baby. Got a problem?" Temari screamed into Ino's ear. "Congratz dude!" Choji said in an excited voice. "Oh yay! I can't wait!" Tenten agreeded with Choji. "You and your baby can go to Suna and never come back. Tramp." Ino hissed at Temari who just laughed and told her to get bent. "Ino you need to get over the fact that I love Temari and I want her to have my baby. Now as one of my bestfriends I expect you to get over it and shut up." Shikamaru commanded to the crazed blonde. He didn't want his bestfriend and his girlfriend fighting. Specially since Temari was caring his baby. "I for one am happy and when you get back Temari I will help you with all your needs and issues okay!" Sakura broke the awkward silence. "We all will!" Naruto yelled and everyone just laughed as they watched Temari and Shikamaru walk away. "I'm glad you didn't beat the shit out of her. She can be rough but she is my close friend." "She needs to get a hold of herself because I have you and she doesn't." "Let's just go to her house okay." "tch fine."

"Kurenai! Yo Kurenai!" Shikamaru called to the red eyed kunoichi. She already had her baby and could a great deal of help. Not only that but she could share in the unspoken feelings Shikamaru had for his deceased sensei. "Oh, Shika-kun! Come on up!" Kurenai beamed from her balcony. "Come on. I want you to meet my god daughter." He said with a wide grin. He was excited to see Asurei, the god daughter in question, and he was even more so excited for Temari to she her. "Uncle Shika!" the small 3 year old screamed as she ran down the hall to great her uncle. "There she is! Come here you!" Shikamaru greeted her. "How have you been my sweet bun? Have you been going to school and doing your homework?" He asked the small child in his arms. She nodded and smiled at Temari who just stood there quiet as can be. "Asu, this is my soon to be wife and your auntie. Say hello." He put her on the floor so she can shake Temari's hand. "Hi! My name is Asurei Sarutobi. I am 3 years old." She bowed to the older ninja. "My you're beautiful. My name is Temari. Nice to meet you Asurei. I hope I can have a daughter as pretty as you are." "Can we play!" the small one asked in a high pitched voice. "Sure but let me talk to your mommy okay? Then we can play all you want. Is that okay?" Temari promised as she led the little child to her room. Asurei nodded and went to play with her dolls. "Hello again Temari. How are you?" "Pregnant." "Shikamaru!" "I didn't do it on purpose!" They all stopped yelling and just giggled. "I can't wait for you to have your baby. How far along are you?" Kurenai questioned. "I am about a month. It should be two months next week." "That sounds about right. I figured. You look like it." This conversation went on for hours. And Temari played with Asurei and put her to sleep for her nap. "We should be going now. We have a lot to go do before we head off to Suna." He said as they walked to the front of the building. "I'll tell him you came by." Kurenai whispered as she hugged Shikamaru. "Thanks." "Bye Kurenai-sensei" Temari waved as she walked away. They were headed to the last places and then out the big gates and on to Suna to greet the Kazekage and Kankuro*.

"Godiame!" Shikamaru yelled from the door. "Enter!" Tsunade commanded from behind her desk piled high with papers and sake bottles. "Morning Tsunade-sama." He bowed as they walked in. "Morning godiame-san. How are you?" Temari asked. "I have been better. I hear you're pregnant? Well, go to Suna, a week at most, come back and tell Garra we are taking good care of you. Then come back so we can start you on your pregnancy days and get you a suitable job and a place. Dissmissed. SHIZUNE!" "Y—yes?" The short haired woman stuttered. "Give them a Hokage pass. We have a pregnant woman on our hands and it would be bad if I let the Kazekage's sister get injured. And bring me sake." The busty woman commanded. If anything Tsunade could make happen it would get done and she would do it with a drink in her hands. "Uh okay? Well then I—"

" SHIKAMARU NARA" "Oh your mother is here. I already had the message of you two." "Oh no" Tsunade just smiled and watched as the fight between the Nara's went down. "YOU KNOW I WANTED TO BE A GRANDMOTHER FOR EVER AND YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND NOT TELL! I'LL KILL YOU!" "NO HONEY CALM DOWN! YOSHINO STOP!" "RUN SHIKA!" They all fought until Yoshino was calm enough to hug Temari and tell her to have a safe trip and to bring her son back in somewhat of a whole piece. She glared at her son and stated "You bring her back alive, or I'll kill you myself. I love you son" and walked out with a smile. "Your really growin up son. Don't make your mother angry. See ya Temari." "Um bye?" And just like that the heads of the Nara clan were out the door and on their way back home. Tsunade just sat there sipping her rice liquor and smiled as the struggling couple pulled theirselves together. "Okay, now can we go now? I REALLY need to see my home and get some suna food in me." Temari said with a tired grin on her face. She was ready to head home and it was a long walk she had to do. "You are dismissed! Have a safe trip." The pure blonde shooed them out the door of her now messy office. They quickly walked out the village saying bye to everyone and off they went out the gate and into the open. "No stopping now crybaby. You ready for my brothers?" "No" "Hahaha well suck it up!" And with that she sped off leaving the lazy ninja in a daze. "Troublesome woman." "Hurry up!" and they walked off while the sun was still high in the air.

**In Suna**

"Garra? You okay?" Kankuro asked as he stared at his younger brother who was staring intently out the window. "Brother, Temari is on her way. She brings news of something. I don't know what it is however." Garra said with a stoic voice. He was anxious to see his oldest sibling and hear what news she had to tell him. Kankuro however just stood there looking stupid trying to figure out what the Kazekage was talking about. They have a lot in store for them when the wind goddess blows into town with her lazy shadow.

**Okay sorry for the late update. I just been feeling really lazy and bloated so I didn't wanna do anything. Yes I will be updating more frequently now so all of you out there can be satisfied with my stories. Oh and okay so you know how its like Garra the Kazekage and Temari the ambassitor(**how ever you spell it) **well what the hell is Kankuro? Some one answer me please! Oh and it's a stupid question but will someone please tell me what an AU and a OOC is? I never understood that. Oh and one last thing, im gonna start doing a question at the end of my story chaps. All of my stories are gonna have a question. Yes it will be random and sometimes not even about the story. So today's question is **

How old should you be to have a phone?


	3. grettings with a threat

"Ugh I'm going to be sick" Temari muttered as the couple walked the last 2 hours to the dry desert she called home. Their trip was fairly short albeit Temari barely slept because she was to busy emptying the contents of her stomach. Other then the many stops they took it was all blue skies and warm weather. "Come on. I know you can pull through the last few hours. Do you want water?" Shikamaru asked as sweetly as he can. "No I can manage. Besides, we need to hurry. I want to get home as quick as possible." She stated standing up straight and walking past him. Only a few more minuets and they would be home in Suna.

"Yo Garra. What's up?" Kankuro greeted as he saw the red head come through the door. "I want you to cancel my meetings for today. Temari is close by and I want to spend time with her. It has been two years since we have been together as a family." Garra said slowly with a small smile on his face as he remembered the last time they were together. "Uh how do you know if she is close or not?" "It's called brother instinct which you obviously have none of. As to be expected, you always were the freak." Garra teased as he watched Kankuro fall into a pool of despair. 'I'm not a freak! Ohhh dear god why?' Kankuro thought to himself as he sat sadly in the corner. "Now, go cancel my meetings." "You jerk! I'm telling Mari when she comes!" Kankuro screamed as he ran out the door. "Freak."

"Look! There it is! The gate!" Temari screamed as she dashed through the sand to touch the big brown gate made of pure hard sand. "Temari-sama! You're back! Welcome home ma'm." The gate's faithful guard, Yokobo, shouted from the watch block. "Hello Yokobo! It's so nice to see you!" "You to Temari-sama! Kazekage-sama will be pleased to see you!" "Yes I know! Well I'll be seeing you Yokobo. Bye!" Temari waved and walked into her home. "Well look who it is. You look good Temari." Came the voice of Baki. He hadn't changed a bit. "Oh! Baki!" Temari cried as she hugged her old sensei, she felt like it had be forever since she saw him last. "Garra is home. He canceled all his meetings because he knew you would be coming right now. So go home." Baki ordered her like old times. He always thought about the memories he had as he watched the three grow up before his eyes. "Where is Kankuro?" "He should be home to. I think Garra hurt his feelings." "Oh. Well I'll go see what is happening. I'll come by again later Baki-sensei. See you." Temari said. "Who was that again?" Shikamaru asked while he followed the sandy blonde to her house. "My sensei. He was always with us along time ago. Now he's like our trusted advisor and always watches over us. He's like a father. Speaking of which I should call him so he could hear the news to. I'll be right-" she stopped because at that exact moment she threw up the last of her lunch. "Temari! Are you alright? Here you sit, and I'll call him. He's right there." Shikamaru instructed to his love partner. She nodded in agreement. "Hey, uh Baki right? Temari wants you to come with us to her house. She has something to tell all of you together." Shikamaru said nervously as he looked at the man who was a few inches taller them him. "Who exactly are you again? I always see you with my Temari and I don't know anything about you." Baki sounded threating. "I will tell you all that later but right now she is waiting for us." Shikamaru said in a calm voice but on the inside he was a hurricane of fear and awkwardness. Baki nodded and rushed to Temari's side. Temari on the other hand took the chance to pull herself together so she could look presentable. "Come on you two laggers! I want to see my dear baby brothers!" She shouted and spinned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to the big house that held her so called "baby brothers". "She's here. Come on batman." "Who?" "Just come on. NOW" Garra commanded as he walked smoothly to the front door. HE heard the lock click and the door swung open and a teal eyed, sandy blonde busted through the door with a wide grin on her face. "Garra!" She said as happy as can be and hugged her brother. "It's been awhile hasn't it. How are you?" "I'm fine Temari. Now please get off. I can't breath. Oh its you, Nara." Garra's voice went icy cold as he saw the lazy ninja stumble in after Temari. "Garra." "Tch, why is he here?" Garra asked. He never took a good liking to Shikamaru. Albiet he could stand him just not so close to his sister. "Be nice. I asked him to come." "Garra!" Temari was cut off as Baki pushed past both Shikamaru and Temari to give the ginger a hug. "Baki? Okay, Temari what is going on. The Nara boy and Baki are here in our home. What do you have planned?" Garra questioned. He only saw Baki in his office at the Kazekage building and never at his own home. And for Shikamaru and Temari to be here was absolutely odd.

"Well go sit. WE have a lot to talk about. Where is Kankuro?" Temari asked with a smile on her face she couldn't wait to tell everyone about the baby. "I can't believe all of you just ignored me! I'VE BEEN RIGHT HERE THE WHOLE TIME YOU ASSHOLES!" Kankuro shouted. "Eh?" Temari quickly punched Kankuro in the face and he flew into the purple, red, and black living room. "What the hell have I told you about cussing at me! Have I not taught you?" Temari yelled as she beat Kankuro into the couch. "I came all this way and for what! TO BE CUSSED AT?" Temari screamed as she kicked the poor boy into a chair. "Now you sit there and be quiet… Who wants tea?" She turned and asked in a sweet almost angelic voice as if nothing just happened. "No thanks. I'm fine:" Baki commented. The other two just nodded and took a seat, Garra sat in his big king like black chair, Kankuro straightened up and sat in his purple cat looking chair and Temari took a seat next to Shikamaru. "What did you have to tell us?" Kankuro asked through is bruised cheek. "Yes Temari. I want to hear this news." Garra said in a low voice. "Well, for starters, I'm dating Shikamaru. And after two years of dating, at an unexpected party, I became drunk. So Shikamaru walked me to my apartment, even though he himself was drunk, and we had mad drunken sex. A few weeks later I missed my period and found out I was pregnant. So, you guys are going to be uncles!" Temari said in a cheery sweet voice finished with a wide smile. "So, what you are telling us is that –" "Shikamaru got you—" "pregnant?" Garra, Kankuro, and Baki said in a slow, evil, motion. "Yes! And I plan on keeping it!" Temari explained. "I'll kill you where you stand." Garra threatened from his chair that had been surrounded by and evil aura. "Garra, you're being crazy. I love him so it's okay. DO we have any food?" Temari asked getting up from the couch. Shikamaru pulled on her arm as if saying 'please don't leave me.' He felt very uneasy sitting in the middle of a room with scary overprotective guys.

"Listen boy, if you even think about hurting her, I will slice you and send you home in a small box." Baki said standing up and walking to the kitchen to tell Temari congratulations and that he had to leave and attend to some business. "Nara. I won't threaten you because I just got my ass kicked. So I will be watching you. Hey Temari! Whatcha cookin?" Kankuro stated as he stalked to the kitchen to see what his sister was doing. "Follow me." Garra said in an insisting voice as he got up and walked to the backyard of the house. Shikamaru followed even though the voice in his head was screaming not to go. They walked for a long time in silence to some place that was in the seemingly endless backyard. They reached a door. It was different looking from all the other doors in Suna and Konoha. It was a door made from metal like material and had been decorated with small fans, bears, and what looked to be puppets. It was a shiny door but had bits of sand crystals splattered over it. "Come in. We need to talk." Garra said in a bland almost lifeless voice. Shikamaru had two options: to go in and talk, or to run like crazy and scream for his life. Since the latter of the two would be fatal he went in. "You wanted to talk?" Shikamaru asked as he walked into the small room that looked like a child's room. It had thick blue walls and small cribs in the corner that had marking on them. Each crib was colored black, red, and purple and had letters on them. The black crib had a small K on it and had puppets going around the base of it. The red one had a G carved in the middle with a small bear next to it and waves of what looked like sand on the sides. The last purple crib had a T and was covered in fans and wind markings. 'What is this? Are these their cribs?' Shikamaru asked himself. "This is a room my mother created for us along time ago. I brought you here to talk to you." "Yes?"

"Is Temari the first person you loved?"

"Other then my parents yes."

"Is she the first you have gotten pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to be there for her and the baby?"

"Always. I don't plan on leaving."

"Where you planning on marrying her?"

"I was but I don't know when."

"I understand you have lost a very close person. Does Temari know of this?"

"Yes. She was there besides me when I was having a hard time getting over it."

"Well, I want you to ignore what Baki and my brother have said, you need to be afraid of me the most. She is my sister and I am very close with her. I love her dearly and it would be unfortunate if I had to end your life. However I will treat you as a brother and be nice because it makes Temari happy. You are the first to be this close to her and I like seeing her smile. If you promise to bring her here every 2 weeks for the rest of your life I won't harm you."

"I will do so if you promise to come out to Konoha to see some old friends and have a break from being Kazekage."

"Agreed. Now you will not speak of this room ever. When the baby is born it can come here and play as often as it wants." Garra said as he stood to leave the room. Being there for to long makes him slightly sad for the lack of memories he has of when his mother was alive. "Well then let us go back. I suddenly have become hungry." And with that they walked out locking all of what they talked about in the baby room.

"Kankuro? What happened to Temari?" "She's in the bathroom hacking up a lung or two. Where did you guys go?" Kankuro asked as he laid on the couch waiting for Temari to come back. "We were outside talking. Did she start cooking?" "Nope. Soon as she opened the meat she felt sick and ran to the bathroom." "Did you check on her?" "Nope." Kankuro was attacked by a flying pillow. "Here, you order food and I'll send for medicine. Nara, you go check on her." Garra gave out orders like a Kazekage and everyone did as they were told. "Temari? Babe? You alive?" Shikamaru asked as he stepped in the bathroom only to find the teal eyed woman resting against the wall. "Hey there puky. You okay?" He bent down to wipe the sweat and loose strands of hair out her face. "ehhhh" she moaned. "Garra is ordering some soup for you. Come on." He picked her up bridal style and walked out the bathroom. "Where do I put her?" He called out to whoever was in the living room. "First door on the right" Garra said loudly. "Shikamaru pushed open the door to reveal a neat room with a twin sized bed covered in light blue sheets with cotton pillows and pictures all over of friends from Konoha, and events that have happened in her life. He was surprised to see pictures of him coving half a wall. "Nice room." He whispered as he sat Temari on the bed. She was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her so he just crawled in next to her on the cloud like bed. He figured he could get some rest before Kankuro arrived with the food. He had a long day and just wanted a few moments alone with the person he intended on marrying in the near future.

**Alright! Sorry if the characters are out of uh character? So next chapter will be the beginning of Temari's 2****nd**** month now time for the question!**

Do you think Garra and Kankuro should go back to Konoha with Temari and Shika?


	4. Month 2

**Month 2**

"Temari? I have to go now. My meeting is starting and I can't miss it. I will see you later." The ginger boy whispered through the closed door of his sister's room. He was never one to yell. "Hmmm would you like some lunch? You know you need to eat more Garra." She said in a motherly tone of voice. "May I come in? It's awkward talking through the door." "Sure" He opened the wooden door to reveal a sleepy eyed Temari with her golden hair at he shoulders and the pink tank top she wore was half way falling off. "I won't be back until late tonight, don't wait up long." "Want me to bring you lunch?" "It isn't necessary; you know I don't eat often. It would be a waste of your cooking." "You need to eat Garra. As your sister and your keeper you need to eat. Especially since you're the Kazekage. What if we get attacked and you don't have enough energy to fight? It would be because you don't eat as often as you should." "Or because the enemy used an attack to weaken me." "You need to eat. I'm bringing you food." "You need to rest. I'm leaving now. Goodbye sister." "Be safe" He nodded and shut the door leaving Temari to sleep the rest of the time. "You know you're going to be a great mother babe." Shikamaru rolled over to face her. "How do you know that crybaby?"

"Look how you act with your brothers. You practically scold them on everything, and you care for them" He said with a slight yawn. It was true; she worried about Garra and Kankuro even when she wasn't with them. Not only that she worried about Shikamaru and his family and all of her friends. She would never let anyone know though because of her personality and her reputation as a hard shell girl that couldn't be broken.

"Hey Shika? Boy or Girl?

"Both"

"Which one first?"

"Boy"

"Why?"

"So he can take care of you and his sister if something should happen to me. I mean, I want him to be strong and brave and smart so I can be at ease knowing full and well that our son will protect us."

"Oh. Well I want a girl first so she can teach her siblings everything and be there for us but I'm fine with either one as long as it's healthy." She gave a slight smile that Shikamaru kissed before laying down on his chest and drifting back to sleep. "We won't know what it is 'til we go back to Konoha next week." He said hugging her close to him so he could lay his head on hers. "I know. I can't wait to find out. I wonder if Garra and Kankuro will be coming with us. I hope they decide to come. It would be nice if they saw some old friends and said hi to everyone." "And meet my parents and Kurenai so they can see who the baby will be around and be comfortable with them." He said before snoring. She smiled at him and whispered "I love you too."

**Ok so that was a short "Filler" chapter. Yes I admit I am being a bit lazy but you know what? I have been busy with school, club activities, and I will be starting a new story with a friend of mine that is a writer for this site so I'm swamped and I will promise to update at least every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday. So look forward to that lovelies. And the question of the day is**

If splenda is made from sugar, tastes like sugar and LOOKS like sugar, but it isn't sugar then what the hell is it?


	5. expecting twins

**11 weeks pregnant**

"I feel unflatteringly fat and gross" Temari groaned as she walked through the halls of her current home. "You say that but you look normal with the exception of a tiny bulge in your stomach." Kankuro tried to comfort the new mom as best as he could. "Now, could you speed it up? I'm hungry-"He was interrupted as Temari silently dropped to the floor. "TEMARI!" He called to her hopping his voice would reach and she would snap out of it. "Garra! Get out here QUICK!" Garra stepped into the hallway to find his older siblings in a twist of worry. "Do not panic. Kankuro, get some clothes for Temari ready and bring Shikamaru with you. I'm taking her to the hospital. Keep him calm to; I don't need any panic or overkill on emotions. Hurry." Garra said as he picked up his sister and vanished in a flurry of sand. Kankuro did as he was told and tried to keep the stirred leaf ninja in a calm and collected manner, which wasn't working at all. All Shikamaru could think about was his fiancée and the baby. It was understandable but he wasn't the type to have the life threatening aura float about him in a sickening manner such that no one wanted to be close to his presence or even talk to him. If Kankuro wasn't used to Gaara's aura and how he used to be, Shikamaru would have been unnervingly scary.

**At the hospital**

"Nygh…G-Garra?" Temari whispered as she steadily woke up from her sleep. "Afternoon Sister. You passed out at home; I brought you to the Suna hospital." Temari was confused and scared. "Why? Is something wrong with the baby!" "No. Calm down and don't overwork yourself. I'll tell you when Shikamaru and Kankuro get here." As if on cue, the two mentioned stormed in with looks of angst and terror. "Temari...are you okay?" Shikamaru whispered as he treaded over to her bedside. He held her hand and was just glad she was okay. Now it was just the baby that had to be worried about. "I-is the baby okay Garra?" "The babies are okay." He said with the slightest of smiles on his face. "Oh thank god, I was worried my baby….BABIES!" The expecting parents exclaimed in unison as the news Garra had said sank in. "Damn you two, I thought one was enough now you have two on the way? Jeez Shikamaru" Kankuro coughed as he received a glare from Temari. "How did I not know this?" "Its normal with twins, one will be in front taking control while the other is hidden. The doctor said we need to get you back to Konoha. There's more technology and Tsunade-san is more equipped with this then we are. So pack tonight, we leave early in the morning." "Whoo! Road trip, finally a vacation from this dry place!" "Kankuro, you're staying here. I need to go and while I'm gone I need you here looking after the place. I'm trusting you." "Bullshit! YOU always get to have fun!" "I'm the Kazekage, fun is what I deserve." With that being said Kankuro shut up and left. Upset and happy he was a walking mix of emotions. The three sat in pure bliss of joy finding out they had twins on the way. Temari was happy she had a growing family to look after and Shikamaru was just happy to be having the best family of life that he would always protect.


	6. Garra's family

**On the way to Konoha**

"So, are you ready for the twins? You know this is a big thing in Konoha. Ever since Kurenai had her baby girl that was the last new baby since all of us were born. Are you ready for the impact of questions and comments and everything else?" Shikamaru asked the blonde sitting next to him is the some what small car Garra had rented to take them from the sand village to the leaf. She stared out the window and gave a smile of content. She wasn't worried about the questions and becoming an overnight celeb because of her twin pregnancy it was the fact not only was she a new mom but she was going to be a new mother of twins. She was internally beaten and scared. "Temi, you're going to be a great mother. I'm more then sure Tsunade-sama will help you in your time of need." Garra said as he pulled Temari out of her worried trance. Shikamaru on the other hand was as happy as could be. He was excited to have not one but two kids of his own. He couldn't help but smile all the way to Konoha, and the first person he would tell would be his sensei. Lord knows is Asuma was alive he would be jumping for joy at the fact his best student would be having kids of his own. "Shikamaru! Calm down will you! Being all jumpy is making me more nervous then it should." Temari exclaimed. She soon realized that her remarks had no effect as the quiet cloud watching ninja was impervious to her bursts. Garra couldn't help but shed a small smile at his family. "Garra? Do you want a family?" Shikamaru asked with a fox grin on his face. Garra turned bright cherry red at the question because as a demon and a Kazekage he had never fathomed the thought of a family. He had never even been on a date with a girl much less had those types of thoughts. "Does it matter Nara? I have Temari and Kankuro as a family. Not to mention a village and friends." "But don't you want to leave your legacy behind for some one to take? I mean you don't live long in this type of world. Don't you want to settle down and have a son or something? Shikamaru's grin grew wide with the feeling of anticipation of the answers from the red heads mouth. Garra stared out the window thinking of what he would be like if he had children of his own. "I don't know Nara. You make a good point though. A family of my own…" his words were drowned in a sea of thought. Temari stared at her brother and all the memories of him being alone for the rest of his life flooded her body. She didn't know what to do with him. Hopefully she would figure out a way to save him from the world of being alone for ever and find him a person who will love him and give him a child. "Lord Garra, We have reached our destination of Konohagakure." The driver called as they approached the borders of the leaf village. Shikamaru was glad to breathe the air of his home. "We have a lot to do today. What should we do first?" Temari asked in a chipper voice, suddenly she was overcome with a wave of joy to be in the leaf again. "Uh, maybe we should go to Godaime-san and get that done with so she can start you on whatever it is you need to be on." Shikamaru shrugged. "That seems logical. Then we will take it from there. Soju! Take us to the hokage building!" Garra ordered in an upbeat voice. Soju nodded and made a course to the hokage house.

**In the Hokage Building**

"Godaime! We're back!" Shikamaru knocked on the burgundy door to her office. "Come in Shikamaru-kun" Shizune beamed as she opened the door. "Oh! Good Morning Lord Kazekage!" She made a deep bow as he gently smiled and waved her to get up. "Hello Ms. Shizune, I take it you are doing well." "Yes sir. Thank you for asking." "As for you, Tsunade-sama? How are things?" Garra asked as he walked over to the front of her desk. Temari sat down on the couch and rested her feet. Shikamaru stood by Garra waiting for the exact moment to let Lady Tsunade know of Temari's second baby. However, getting lost in his train of thought he didn't hear Garra announce the news or see Tsunade's hand flying in full force towards his face to slap him into reality. "Shikamaru Nara! Snap out of it! This is important business matters and you need to be aware of what's going on! Pull it together!" Tsunade commanded from her second officer in charge of things. "S-sorry I uh was thinking about the babies and Temari." He apologized in a sheepish voice. Temari just giggled at the fact that he was losing it all together but paid full attention to Tsunade and Garra as they talked about what to do and eat during her pregnancy. She wasn't really glad to hear what she couldn't eat because most of the stuff she liked could be harmful to the babies if she ate a surplus amount in one sitting. But the rest was basicly all doctors appointments and jobs. She would be spending the next 7 months with Sakura, Ino and Tenten learning how to be a medical ninja. As fun as that sounded she was a bit sad she couldn't fight for the time being.

"Okay Temari, go see Sakura at the hospital and give her this note. It's says to give you your bracelets, and vitamins. Sakura will also tell you everything else you need to know about whatever it is you need to know of. Garra, please come by again. Enjoy your stay." Tsunade waved them off and they headed to the hospital. "Temari! Hi how are you? Oh and look who came by, hello there Garra you stranger. How's it going being the Kazekage?" Sakura's mouth sounded like a motor running at 90 miles per word. "Hello Sakura. I'm fine thank you. If you don't mind me asking, where is—" "GARRA!" "Rock Lee and Naruto.." Garra's face was a twist of nerves and joy as his two close friends ran top speed to greet him. "Naruto, Rock lee. Hello" "Don't sound so dead Garra! How goes it!" Naruto yelled with a wolf grin on his face. He was overly excited that Garra was here and he just wanted to hang out. "Yes my friend! How goes your days of youth?" "Uh..fine I guess how are you guys?"

"Well I planned a whole guys night out and now that YOU'RE here we can really party!"

"Yes Garra you must come! So must you Shikamaru! You of all people need to come."

"But guys, Temari's pregnant with-

"We know we know with your baby, but you need to come and relax. Sorry Temari but we're taking him"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!" Everyone stopped and just waited. So much was going on they didn't realized Garra was laughing. "It's fine Shika. You can go hang out with them, after all us girls need to have a girls night out without you boys" Temari giggled as she nugged her brother. "You too Garra-bear." "Oneesan. I asked you not to call me that." Garra blushed a bright red at the childhood nickname. He reluctantly agree to have this so called boys night and dragged Shikamaru along with him.

"It must be nice. Having them with you and always worried." Sakura said with a sad smile. "Well come on, lets go get you those bracelets and vitamins then its off to Hinata-chans house."

**Alright I will make the whole gender night out parties next 2 chapters. But uh sorry for the grammar errors and what not but I really REALLY didn't feel like checking. **

**Roy: She's doing go so far ne? **

**Please review and or send me a story from an anime you want me to write about. Thanks my lovelies**


	7. sleeping drunk

"So Temi-chan. How does it feel with something growing inside of you?" Sakura asked as she set up the food and drinks on the small table in the middle of her floor. It was a "girls only" sleep-over and the hot topic was Temari and her growing belly. "It's some what of a challenge but very exciting. I'm not really sure how to explain." She said with a small grin. She had made a permanent spot on the floor where it was conviently near the table of goodies, her sleeping bag and only a few feet a way from the bathroom. "Hey Temari, why did you choose Shikamaru?" Tenten asked as she placed her blankets near her bestfriend. "Same reason why you chose Neji. He's kind and sweet. Sometimes he pisses me off a lot but he knows how to handle me." Temari said as she glanced at the blond girl that had earlier tried to attack the expecting mother. "Ino, you know I won't ever let you have him right?" Temari stated in a deathly tone. "You can have that asswipe. I have Kiba now. Dogs are more useful then deer anyways" Ino retored in a snotty voice. "Ino-pig, you're dating a dog. In both meanings of the words. We all know he loves Hinata. Right Hinata-chan?" "U-um I don't want to be r-rude." The bluenette squeaked. "Don't you worry Hinata!We got your back if the pig trys anything!" The girls all started laughing and talking about the boys. Each of them had their own guy and was respectively dating him with pride.

"So Sakura, how are you holding up?" Temari asked while scooting closer to the food and drinks. "Sasuke is.."

**BOYS**

"Well Well Well. Look who finally showed up!" Kiba slurred as he took his 20th swing of sake from his tiny cup of wonders. He was pointing at Shikamaru and Gaara. "Shut up mutt. How dare you speak to me-" "Garra! Chill Kiba is just drunk. You can relax, you're with the guys now you don't have to act like the Kazekage right now. Enjoy the night, have some drinks, eat some food and relax." Naruto coaxed the tensed ginger into drinking a few drinks of every liquor there was at the bar. "K-kiba. I-i just want you to know.. um uh what?" "N-no no who was there that day we all promised to get married to the girls?" "Choji wasn't there! Hahahahahahahahahaha" "Nara-kun! I need more sake! Do as the Kazekage comands!" Garra was drunken with the sweet taste of rice wine and other types of liquor. _All _of them were drunk to the point of no return.

**GIRLS**

"Sakura! We have to go get the boys! Their all at Gai's house drunk." Hinata called from the kitchen. She had answered the phone for her and was told that the bar of which all the boys were having their party at were reportedly kicked out after Lee, whom was forbidden to drink, got drunk and started swinging on everyone. One thing lead to another and Garra nearly blew the place down. "Oh no, please tell me if Garra nad Shikamaru are okay and _not _drunk." Temari asked in a hopeful yet disappointed voice. "Yea they are drunk. Come on you guys, we can oack up and go to my house. The Hyugga mansion has a large sparring hall no one ever uses, we can stay there for the night." Hinata said as she packed up her stuff to go back to her house. "So much for girls night out"


	8. Distant present

The teenage ninjas slept soundly on the floor if the Hyuuga mansion without a care in the world. Everyone was with their respective partners and only stirred at the occasional light movement of a neighboring sleeper. The silent steps of 3 jonin approached but that did little to no damage to the sleepers.

"Aww look at that. I remember when we first got them." a teary eyed Kurenai whispered to Kakashi and Gai.

"Kakashi, i heard he was coming back today. Someone saw him arriving at the north gate" Gai muttered in his awkwardly deep voice. Kakashi just stared at his two students as they were twisted in a mess of limbs and blankets. The lone soul of Konoha was here and that would really rock the already unstable boat of the teen's lives. Kakashi knew that and still couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto or Sakura, especially after all that went down when he left.*

"He'll be here in exactly one hour." Before he could completely finish his sentence, Gai and Kurenai were loudly shouting and blasting party poppers waking everyone up in a violent matter.

"I'll kill that damn sensei of yours Rock Lee." Garra hissed earing him a chorus of agreement from the others.

"WAKE UP! THE YOUTH OF TODAY SHOULD BE UP BRIGHT AND EARLY AND SPEND THE DAY TO THE FULLEST LIVING OUT THEIR YOUTH!"

"God damnit Gai-sensei. I swear to all that is mighty i will burn you and your family to the ground if you ever wake me like this again" Temari stated in a very dry and murderous tone that even scared Garra. She was 4 months pregnant and her mood swings had just kicked its peak.

"Babe…quiet…" Shikamaru boldly murmured through the yawns. She was staring at him hoping to burn holes in his face but started to smile at the happy thoughts of the twins.

"Come on. We have to go somewhere. Everyone. get up and get dressed." Kakashi commanded them like they were on a secret mission. As instructed, they got ready and walked out the back doors heading to the north gate. These gates where officially the main gates and were placed in the social part of Konoha. They group of Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Temari, Garra, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai all walked through the village laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. When the gates came into view, the jonins bid their farewells and disappeared into air leaving the young ninjas to await what was coming.

In the distance, Sakura noticed a very familiar silloute that was coming to them. Her mouth dropped at the sudden realization of who this person was.


	9. Month 4 : Shopping for 2

"It can't be…" Sakura uttered as her hands trembled. She could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes as she watched the figure come closer to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. She nearly passed out as she walked toward him and placed a sweaty hand on his face. Everyone was in shock as they looked upon their fellow ex-comrade. No one had any more bad feelings against him, save for Sai, but Sai doesn't count. Naruto was shaking furiously on the side.

"Sasuke…you're…but…why" Sakura struggled to make a sentence.

"I'm home. I don't want to be away anymore. I want to be with you guys. I missed you…Sakura" He said in a hushed voice. She cried into his shirt. She was so happy. Naruto walked up to him and punched him through the gates.

"The fuck Sasuke. No letter in months, no word from you and now you come back? Get up you idiot…I missed my best friend." He hugged Sasuke and everyone greeted him with warm love and affection.

"Temari? Is that you? You're…"

"Fat and moody."

"Pregnant. Damn Nara, I didn't expect you to have a child."

"Shut up Uchiha." Shikamaru said as he held Temari.

"This is a great meeting and all but can we go eat? I'm starving" Choji asked whilst holding his stomach. Everyone stared at him and laughed. They walked towards a local buffet and shared a long table.

"So Temi-chan. Did you decide on any names?" Tenten asked as she poured Neji's tea.

"Yea actually. Kaien Asuma and Tesla Katai." She said while picking at her fruit. The table went silent.

"HOLY TWINS ITS SHIT." Kiba exclaimed, more or less. Shikamaru just shook his head at the half dog man. The girls went crazy and huddled around Temari like she had the last piece of food in the world.

"Temi! I was wondering why you got so big! Oh my god! What are they!?"

"Boy and Girl."

"Do you have everything?"

"Nope! We need help bad." The girls turned to Shikamaru who was silently sipping tea.

"What?" He asked.

"Why don't you guys have anything for the twins? You're the man!" Sakura yelled.

"I know that. We have a lot to do today." He tried to explain. There _was_ a lot to do before little Kaien and Tesla arrived and being new at this parenting thing, they had no idea what to look for or what to actually buy save for the essential living needs.

"NO. You go look for a living space, we got the baby part. Just do the manly thing." Tenten ordered, leaving the guys all at a loss for what actually went on in the five minutes of them shouting about the twins and shouting about him being manly. Within the chaos, it was understood that they guys had to look for a living space for the upcoming family and the girls where to buy every baby item they could get their hands on.

They split the bill, everyone kissed goodbye and went off on what would be the longest day ever.


	10. double the kick

The girls went off and did what every girl wants to do; SHOPPING! Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and even Ino went to every store they could possibly find and bought everything from diapers, to cradles even breast milk testers. Hinata called up Kurenai to help with the shopping and being the mother that she is, Kurenai gave Temari books, formula, a crib, a high-chair, basically hand-me-downs because Ausrei didn't need any of it anymore.

"Wow guys! I don't know what to say! Are you sure we have everything we need for the twins?" Temari blushed at the sight of everything lying around Hinata's mansion floor.

"Well, Temi-chan, we could always get more stuff from the baby shower that's going to happen on Friday." Tenten said calming the mother to be. Sakura had quick work of planning a baby shower to show off Temari and her twins. Everyone was invited, even some of the lesser anime characters that no one really remembers but we know their face.

"I wonder if Shikamaru found a place. I want to set up the cribs and organize everything for the twins." Temari said as she tried to stand up. Suddenly she was in massive pain. She dropped to the floor and started screaming from the torture coming from her stomach.

"Temari!" The girls screamed in unison. With quick reactions, Kurenai calmed everyone down.

"Hinata, bring a hot towel, Ino tell Tsunade to clear a room, Sakura you keep her pulse steady and calm her down. Tenten! Run and find the boys! HUSTLE EVERYONE!" Kurenai gave out orders and returned to calming down Temari who was crying from pain.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's possibly just a slight contraction or something. Can you move? We're going to take you to the hospital. It's okay baby, just relax." Sakura and Kurenai and Hinata lifted the pregnant teen and swiftly carried her down the street to the Konoha Hospital.

**10 MINS LATER**

Tsunade walked out to the waiting entourage of people in the lobby. She was smiling and brought good news to everyone.

"How is she Godaime?" Shikamaru asked.

"Temari is fine; those babies are just unusually strong and very smart. They started kicking at the same time and it was quite painful. You can go in and see her." Tsunade patted his shoulder and he relaxed. Everyone rushed in the room to see Temari getting up from the bed to put on her shoes. The medicine she had taken made all the pain go away.

"Damn those kids. They're too smart. Kicking me at the same time like that, I can't believe it." Temari smirked.

"You gave us a scare. I thought it was labor or something." Gaara stated.

"Well, in lighter news, I found the perfect place. My parents built us a two story house just outside the town. We're close to the forest, my house, and all of our friends. Plus it would only take us two and a half days to get to Suna from there. I can't wait for you to see it. I know you'll love the house Temari." Shikamaru said as he looked into her eyes.

They day was ending and the large group went their separate ways. Temari and Shikamaru ended up staying at his parents' house so his mother could watch over Temari and her growing belly. Today marked the end of the 4th month of the pregnancy and tomorrow would be the longest day ever. Everyone was coming out to help clean up and decorate the house for the couple. It was decided that the shower was going to be in the backyard of the house. Surprisingly, Ino and Sakura agreed to work together to plan the shower.

Temari was very happy that everyone was coming to help her. It does take a village to raise a family, and in her case, she had two villages helping her raise the twins. She was very relaxed and very confident that everything was going great. It was more than what Sakura could say, now that Sasuke was back.

"Sakura-blossom. What's wrong?" Temari asked while she waddled over to the bench Sakura was sitting.

"Haha, haven't been called that in a while. It's just, Sasuke is home and I don't know how to handle it. I mean I'm happy and I have nothing to be sad about either, but something _is_ off. I feel like i haven't been able to talk to him about us in a very long time about our relationship or about anything else. What could be the problem Temi?" Sakura asked while trying to hold in the tears.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around. Just let him settle and get used to the village again. I mean, he _did_ come back during the craziest time ever what with the twins coming anytime soon so it might be too much too soon. Don't worry you're pink head. Well, it's getting dark want me to-"

"I'll take her, Temari. I'm going that way anyway." Kakashi said in his mellow voice.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said surprised.

"Hmm. Well goodnight you two. See you tomorrow." And with that, they went their separate ways, ending off the day with clear hearts and heads, waiting tomorrow's sunrise.


	11. A home to call her own

The next morning woke up and rolled over to look at her boyfriend. She thought of Sakura and how she was worried about how things were going with Sasuke.

"Shika,wake up. Everyone will be here soon to help clean up." She nuzzled his neck,something she knew was the only way to wake up him up.

"Hmmm..Temari...tch that's how the twins got here." he woke up and rolled to face her.

"How did I end up with someone like you?" He smirked and kissed her. She started to blush and sat up. Shikamaru sat up with her and started to get dressed. The two got ready and Temari went downstairs were Yoshino made her some breakfast. Temari was in a great mood this morning,she thought it was because she had a family.

"I got a call from Sakura a few minuets ago,she said everyone would be over here in an hour,so eat up deary,I already had Shikaku bring in all the twins' clothes and the dressers. I also had him buy paint and bring in tools and things for the house. So when you're done eating,go on and head to the other house." Temari just smiled. Yoshino had taken care of everything. She had finally felt the love and understanding of what a mother would be like.

"Yoshino-san? I want to thank you for taking care of me and the twins and Gaara, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have you around." She said while eating her pineapples. Yoshino smiled and hugged Temari. She picked up the dishes and shooed her out the door.

Temari and Shikamaru walked out the house together. Holding hands, the pair walked all the way out to the outer layer of town where their house was located. They were laughing and talking about what Kline would be like when the twins got here. Shikamaru was just glad to know that the twins were healthy.

"Look who finally showed up! 'Bout time you two showed up." Sakura yelled from the distance. Everyone was waiting in the front, either half sleep, arguing about the lack of sleep or like Naruto, to hyper to think of sleep.

"Morning everyone! Lets get started!" Temari encouraged the large team. And so the day began. The stillness of the forest was broken by the loud sounds of sawing and hammers with a lot of yelling about not putting parts in the right place or about Naruto and Sasuke fighting about who was painting better. It was a very eventful day. The twins' room was a pretty cream. Kaien's side of the room was very boy-like. It had a toy deer, and the crib was painted blue with a baby mobile above it that had 3 little deers floating about that when she turned it on, it looked like they were dancing.

Tesla's side was more tomboyish plan girly. Her crib was purple and she had a stuffed puppy. Her mobile had 3 fans that were similar to Temari's and when she turned it on, the fans lit up. The nursery was bright orange, thanks to Naruto. Sasuke had insisted that everything be highlighted in dark blue so it would take away the attention of the orange walls. As such, Sasuke painted the rocking chair, changing table, dressers, toy box and both high chairs dark blue. Temari said the two were way to into the entire thing but she let them have their fun.

Shikamaru and Temari painted their bedroom grass green and the ceiling was light blue with white clouds. Shikamaru said that if it were to ever rain or look unpleasant he could just lie in hipeeped and stare at the ceiling to get the effect of cloud watching. The living room was more or less plain, few chairs, a couch and a small table. it wasn't much to look at seeing how the other rooms were distracting enough.

"Man, I'm tired! We got everything done today! So I guess we'll be seeing you on Friday?" Naruto said, wiping the paint off of his face.

"Oh? Are guys allowed at this shower thing Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you are, it wouldn't be the same if only half of my friends came. I need the guys here to support Shika." Temari giggled. She waved them off and walked through her own house.

"You okay Temi?" Gaara asked when he walked into the baby room.

"Im just nervous. The twins will be here in a few weeks, Tsunade said that I could go in to labor at any time. I want them to come but I'm afraid that it would be to much for me." Gaara hugged his sister. He didn't know what to say so he just sat in silence. He was nervous for her, he didn't want to see his sister struggle so he already promised to be by her side as much as possible.

"Well, I'm staying with Naruto for now so just call if you need me." The red head stated before disappearing from her home. It was 11 at night and Shikamaru was already in bed waiting for her to join him. She closed the door to the baby room and walked slowly to her room, only to find Shikamaru stairing out the window.

"You okay?"

"I want them to be here already."

"Who are you telling. Hey give me your hand" she grabbed his bad and placed it on her stomach.

"...!"

"Say something to is always on the left and Kaien is on the right."

"H -hey there... I'm your daddy. How's my little girl?...SHE KICKED!"

"Seems like a daddy's girl."

"Kaien? Hey buddy! You be nice in there. Don't kick your sister or give your mom a hard time. Hey guess what buddy? Your named after the greatest sensei that I know...I can't wait for you guys to come." His voice was cracking. The thought of not having Asuma around still hurt him. It only got worse because Asuma wasn't around during this time. Yeah he had Kakashi and Gai, and Kurenai but no one understood him like Asuma.

"Don't worry Shika, Asuma is very proud of you. Come on, lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is our day off and I want to spend as much time together before it's taken up by screams and diapers." She kissed him and crawled in bed. He followed her,like the shadow he was.

**hey lovelies! So it's about 1:40 in the morning and I'm half sleep. If you guys looked at my profile , it says that I have been busy voice acting and I will try to upload at least once a month or whenever I am near a computer or some sort of Internet device. Please excuse any errors, I'm doing this from a iPad and its quite irritating to type with. But I want to give a shout out to nara-love, he/she pm-ed me and I just wanted to upload a quick chapter for you guys. Ps, the last part almost made me cry. PSS, I have a secret to tell you guys at the end the story. Who ever can guess it will get exactly ONE favor or gift. Nothing expensive or crazy. So lets leave those reviews in that nice looking box and make me smile! Night my lovelies.**


	12. Is this a false alarm?

Its Friday. Temari woke up from her peaceful sleep and looked up wondering if she had mistakenly slept outside. Shikamaru watched the confusion twist her face and he laughed at the amusement.

"Its just the ceiling babe. Remember we painted it to look like the sky." He hovered over her and smiled. He had woken up early to surprise his girlfriend with breakfast in bed.

"You made this? It smells delicious Shika."

"Well eat up. Sakura and Ino and are on the way over here to decorate, Choji is on his way over to start cooking and My mom and dad are bringing the cake right now. So eat, get ready, Im going to take a shower." He kissed her and walked off into the bathroom. Left by herself, she quickly ate the homemade breakfast and pullled out a dress Kurenai had made for her. It was a purple and light blue with black fans at the bottom. It was a maternaity dress, sadly all of her clothes started fitting like 4 sizes too small. She walked in the bathroom only to find Shikamaru shirtless with his hair down and a towel around his waist.

"Oh, I forgot you were in here still." She started blushing and he moved toward her. Her face got hot and her heart was beating faster than normal. The babies were kicking and she was in a swirl of emotions. He leaned in to kiss her when the doorbell rang.

"Troublesome." He smirked and put on a shirt and tied his hair. He walked past her and left the top floor to open the door. She put on her dress and sandals and the necklace Gaara and Kankuro gave her on her 15th birthday.

"Temi! Their here!"

"I'm coming!" she walked down the stairs and was greeted by Sakura and Ino, Shikamarus parents and Kurenai and Asurei. Everyone rubbed her stomach almost like a buddah belly and helped her outside into the back yard so she could direct where she wanted everything to go. It only took a few hours to set up the pink and blue streamers and the white table cloths. Sakura had bought blue white and pink candies to be casually tossed on each tables. Ino, surprisingly aranggedwhite roses, pink tulips and light blue violets and made a heart shaped bouque that said "WELCOME BABY KAIEN AND BABY TESLA". It was a beautiful set up and temari was at the center of it all.

The guests started showing up and the gift table was over crowed with boxes and colorful bags. the yard was filled with laughs and games. ONe of which was "guess the size" and each person took a string that they thought was the size of Temari's growing belly. Naruto won and got a ramen ticket good for 3 bowls of free ramen. Naturally he was over excited and started rubbing Temari's belly thanking the twins who in turn kicked for him. It wqas a magical moment for everyone to be there. The air was light and everyone was happy to be in her presence. During the gift opening, Shikamaru stopped everything and asked for silence.

"Temari. I need to ask you something that has been on my mind for a very long time."

"Yes?"

"Since the day i met you and the day we started going out, i have been in love with you. I want to spend every day of my life with you and the kids. So...will you marry me?"

The crowd started clapping and cheering as Temari stood up and said yes. She was crying and put onthe little diamond engagement ring he gave her and held it out to show everyone what it looked like.

"My boy, marrying a girl just like your mother. I'm proud to call her my daughter in law. And Gaara and Kankuro are part of the family now to. Welcome to the family Temari!" Shikaku said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well damn Nara, you stole my thunder." Sasuke said from the back of the group. Everyone turned around to look at him in a questioning way.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura studdered from the embarrasment. Shikamaru and Naruto and the other boys knew what he meant.

"Go ahead Uchiha. I don't mind if that makes you happy." SHIkamaru said.

"Great." He turned to Sakura and said in a very slow and heartful manner.

"Sakura. From day one you have been by my side and even when I left and now...I don't know what I would do without you in my world. I love you beyond all reason of logic and doubt and I need to know if you will feel the same."

"Sasuke..."

"Please say yes and marry me. I love you"

"Oh my god...YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" The pink haired girl jumped in his arms and kissed him. Everyone was cheering and claping for the two newly engaged couples and Temari toasted to them all for being family and friends. Everyone partied and was haveing a great time until...

"Temari!"

"I-I'm fine... Tsunade...its...time..." Everyone started to panic. It was 3 months too soon...What was she going to do? She wasn't ready for the twins to come.


	13. The Nara Twins

Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara all crowed in the lobby. Shikamaru paced the floor and sat in his corner with his thumbs touching eachother and his other fingers folding into eachother. He was angry and nervous at the same time and didn't know what to do. Garra walked over to him and tried to reason with his brother in law.

"Tsunade will take care of her Shikamaru. Calm down, it could just be a false alarm."

"She shouldn't be taking this long then Gaara!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. Gaara didn't show it but he felt the same way about his sister. Tsunade walked out with her hair pulled back and a towel wiping her hands. She sat near Sakura and sighed. Everyone watched her movements and waited for her to speak.

"I have good news and bad news." She looked at Shikamaru. "It was a false alarm. She will be due at the normal time in 4 months. However, one of the twins is smaller than the other and this could be a problem. The worst problem that could happen is that one comes out alive...the least of the problems is that when then come out one will be very sick. We have two options, take our chances and wait or I could induce her now and she could have the twins today. It's up to the Kazekage and the father othe the twins."

Shikamaru went numb. He couldnt answer her or hear anyone else. He was terrified and just wanted everything to be okay. He looked at Gaara and started to cry. It was then that Gaara knew everything in the boys mind

"Do it. Make sure those twins and my sister come out alive, healthy and safe." Gaara said. It was almost intimidating but Tsunade bushed it aside.

"I'll give her a shot. Shikamaru and Gaara can sit in the room with her but everyone else will have to take turns." The three walk in to the room and all look at Temari. She was tired and stressed out. She had wires and tubes coming from out her arms, sweat was pouring from her face and her hair was all over her face.

"Temi?You okay baby?" Shikamaru asked while approching her.

"Hmmm...yea I'm just tired. Gaara? Don't look like that baby brother. We're fine." Gaara looked at her and tried to smile. Tsunade walked in and told Temari she was jump starting her labor. Tsunade gave her a shot of medicine and everyone sat around waiting.

"ffffuuuuuucccckkkkk! Shikamaru! It hurts!" Temari screamed. 7 hours into labor she felt the contractions coming closer together and she was uncomfortable and in a world of pain. Tsunade came in and announced that it was time to start grabbed Temari's hand and Gaara was calming her down.

"Alright Temari, push! 10! Good job sweetie!I see a head! one more time! Push! 10!" The first baby came out crying, Sakura made quick work of her medical ninja abilities and grabbed the first twin.

"One more baby to go! Come on Temari! Push! 10! Here it comes!"

"Come on babe! you can do it! Push baby!"

"She's here! Ino quick! come clean her!" Tsunade called to the blonde. After the two students cleaned up the babies, Shikamaru held Tesla and Temari held Kaien.

"H-hey m-my b-baby g-girl. Happy birthday Tesla Katai Nara" He said. He was shaking and he brought his new baby girl to Gaara.

"Hold your neice. Watch her hi Tesla, this is Uncle Gaara." He said while rubbing her hair. Gaara was very nervous, and was shaking uncontrolably.

"She's so tiny. Good job Shikamaru." Gaara handed the new baby to Shikamaru and walked over to Temari.

"Give me Tesla. You take it Shika." Temari said in a weak voice. She traded babies and looked at Tesla.

"Hi my beautiful baby girl." Temari kissed her child. Shikamaru gave Kaien to Temari and she held them both in her walked in and asked Temari to give her the names of both children.

"Tesla Katai Nara and Kaien Asuma Nara." Temari said proudly. Tesla looked like Temari with black hair and Kaien looked like Shikamaru with brownish red hair. Tesla was slightly smaller than Kaien and Tsunade said it was because Kaien was growing at a rapid pace and taking a lot of Teslas' nurishment. Tesla was healthy either way. Both bsbies had teal eyes and asied from the hair color, really couldnt be told apart. Temari was released a few days later and when she got home she was greeted by half the village. It was a grand party to celebrate the twins and Temari. Yoshino and Shikaku agreed to stay at the house to hel p Temari adjust to life with twins.

"Sister?I have to leave tomorrow. I must return to the village, Kankuro can't handle everything by himself. But feel free to visit after the babies are bigger." Gaara said while staring at Kaien from above his crib.

"So soon?Well send my love to everyone. Tell them we are doing great and I will visit very soon. I love you Gaara and thanks for being here with me." She hugged her brother and walked him out the door. But before he left he gave each baby a teddy bear with a necklace thad read 'love' and 'family'. One was in black and one was in red. the twins were sound asleep when he left. After waving Gaara off, Temari went upstairs and peeked into the baby room.

"You know, you gave us quite the scare little missy. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Ha, looking like your mother. And you, Mr. Kaien, why did you give your sister a hard time? But I'm glad you both came out healthy."

"You okay there Shika?Come on. Lets try to get some sleep before they wake up again."

"You know I love you? And you did a good job with the kids. Thanks for giving me a actual reason to live , the twins, my clan. It's complete." She blushed and they kissed. Walking off into the room to get some sleep, the new parents rested. Until the twins started crying.

"Didn't last long." Temari said while getting up. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY THERE SMOOTH LIPS! I'm sorry Im a bit random today. BUT I just wanted to say thanks for your support on this story. NOW I have a big favor to ask of you guys. Expecting is almost over because I wasn't planning on continuing it after the babies were born. But i recently had a great idea to continue the story til they become genin. This is where you lovelies come in. Should I or shouldnt I continue? You can leave a review or a pm telling me if I should or not. A side note: I'm asking you guys because you all take the time out to read what i put on this site, so I think I should ask you what you if you want to continue or not. I wont be offended or anything. So thanks lovelies**

**PS. THE SURPRISE I SAID I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU IS...**

**gonna have to wait until next time. **


End file.
